Você Está Segura Comigo
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Sumário : (Pós episódio 5x06) Trubel tem um pesadelo com a volta de Juliette e Nick conta á melhor amiga que ele viu a ex-mulher. Como Trubel vai reagir ?


_**Eu : Aloha, meus lindos e queridos grimmsters e Trubnick shippers, como vão ?! Ufa, o que foram esses dois últimos episódios, o 5x05 e o 5x06, galera ? David e Jacquene mataram geral com a atuação, apenas na cena do hospital do 5x05 e na cena da moto, no 5x06 *chora histérica* Onde eu tava com a cabeça pra shippar Trubnick esse ano ?! Aliás, alguém aí ainda tá vivo depois de ter visto o 5x06 ? Como vou sobreviver ao hiatus até janeiro ?!**_

 _ **Nick : Ihhh...lá vem... *revira os olhos***_

 _ **Eu : Qual é, Nickie, só porque na outra fic eu fiz tu beijar a Adalind ? Quanta frescura *revira os olhos também* Eu podia ter te matado na minha próxima fic, sabia ?**_

 _ **Nick : Ah não, você não se atreveria, Mione. Você me ama, não teria coragem de se livre de mim em uma... fanfic... *sorri presunçoso***_

 _ **Eu : Calúnia ! *fingindo choque, mas ficando ligeiramente corada***_

 _ **Nick : Ahá, sabia ! *sorri sacana***_

 _ **Eu : Ai, desisto... Enfim, galera, como vou sobreviver até o hiatus de janeiro e bolando teorias sem parar ?! Anyway, aqui está a fic e espero que gostem ^^**_

 **Sumário : (Pós episódio 5x06) Trubel tem um pesadelo com a volta de Juliette e Nick conta á melhor amiga que ele viu a ex-mulher. Como Trubel vai reagir ?**

 **Disclaimer : Grimm não me pertence. Essa série pertence aos seus fantásticos criadores e produtores.**

Você Está Segura Aqui

Já se faziam dois dias que Nick tinha trazido Trubel para casa e agora a garota tentava se acostumar com a nova rotina. Nick e Adalind acordavam sempre de madrugada, porque o bebê sempre chorava, com fome. Os dois sempre revezavam a tarefa de ficar com o bebê no colo e foi esquisito para Trubel ver como Nick e Adalind estavam...estranhamente se dando bem. Adalind também não era uma companhia tão ruim assim, como ela pensava que ia ser. Com a chegada do Kelly, Trubel viu que a loira realmente tinha mudado, ficando até mais...sociável e cuidadosa de verdade. _Imagina, Adalind se preocupava até se eu estava bem !_ , Trubel pensava. Na verdade, Adalind até deixava Trubel cuidar de Kelly de vez em quando.

O dia já havia acabado e agora, Nick estava dormindo, junto com Adalind, até ele ouvir Trubel ofegar, de medo. _Merda, e essa agora ?_!, Nick pensou, preocupado.-Adalind, tudo bem para você dormir sem minha companhia hoje ? Eu estou realmente preocupado com a Trubel.-Nick disse á Adalind, nervoso. -Claro que não, Nick, vai lá ficar com ela. Deve ser sério mesmo.-Adalind disse á Nick, com um meio sorrisinho e voltando a dormir, enquanto Nick ia correndo até onde Trubel dormia agora. A verdade era que Adalind também não se incomodava com a companhia de Trubel, ela via que a grimm era uma garota bem legal e sempre perguntava se podia cuidar de Kelly um pouco.

E Adalind também não tinha nem um pouco de ciúmes da amizade dos dois Grimms. Quem diria que o Kelly ia te mudar tanto assim, Adalind Schade, a loira pensou, enquanto voltava a dormir, segurando Kelly no colo.

Nick foi correndo até onde Trubel agora dormia na casa dele, realmente preocupado. Desde que a melhor amiga voltava, que ela estava tendo pesadelos e não conseguia dormir. E ele ainda não contou a Trubel que viu Juliette. Ou seria uma bruxa, com o corpo da Juliette ? Nick sabia que Trubel ia ficar ainda mais assustada se ele dissesse á garota que vira a ex-mulher. Mas ele prometera que ninguém mais ia tirar a jovem garota dele.

-Calma Trubel, está tudo bem, estou aqui, foi só um pesadelo.-Nick disse á Trubel, sem pensar duas vezes, abraçando-a bem apertado. Depois se lembrou que a amiga ainda estava com as costas doendo um pouco e relaxou o abraço um pouco. A garota estava realmente assustada, ofegante e encharcada de suor.-Nick, a Juliette veio aqui, ela quis me matar. Eu estava sem meu facão, não tinha como me defender...-Trubel dizia a Nick, baixinho, tentando segurar as lágrimas, que pareciam que não vinham nunca. Ainda bem que ela agora era amiga de um Grimm e que ainda protegia ela, Trubel pensou, começando a ficar um pouco mais calma.- Está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo, isso não foi real. Além disso, te vi matar a Juliette, lembra ? Não tinha como ela voltar assim, do nada...

De repente, Nick parou e engoliu em seco, deixando que Trubel abraçasse ele mais ainda. Na verdade, Nick tinha visto Juliette no antigo armazém, quando ele e o pessoal foram atrás de quem estava por trás das gangues que estavam atacando em Portland. E Nick não teve ainda coragem de dizer á garota que ele vira a ex-esposa. Ou será que era uma bruxa, mas no corpo de Juliette ?-Trubel, se eu te contar uma coisa, promete que não vai sair correndo arrumar a mochila, ligar a moto e ir embora ? Não quero te perder de novo.-Nick disse á Trubel, bem cauteloso. Na hora, Trubel ficou desconfiada e começou a ficar com medo. Quando Nick falava assim, ela sabia que lá vinha bomba...

-Nick, o que foi ? Desde ontem, você está muito esquisito e parece que viu uma.. Fantasma...- Logo, a mente de Trubel clareou e tudo fez sentido. Nick então tinha visto Juliette. Mas como ? E se Juliette descobrisse aonde Nick morava agora ? E se ela agora soubesse onde...ela estava e decidisse atingir Nick, através dela ? Trubel não podia ficar ali na casa de Nick nem mais um segundo. Se afastou de Nick, fez um esforço enorme para se levantar, mesmo com os protestos dele e, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu chegar na moto. Trubel já estava girando a chave da moto, quando Nick a alcançou.

-Trubel, para !-Nick gritou, mas baixo, ofegante. Nick não podia perder a melhor amiga de novo, não depois de terem passado tanto tempo longe um do outro e do risco que el correu ao resgatar a garota do hospital.- Era isso que eu não queria te contar, Trubel. Eu vi a Juliette semana passada quando eu, Monroe e Hank fomos investigar o caso das gangues aqui em Portland. Não sei se era a Juliette ou era uma bruxa no corpo dela, mas enfim. Por isso que estou assim, Trubel, tão nervoso o tempo todo. Porque eu sabia que se eu te contasse que a Juliette tinha voltado, você ia me deixar no mesmo segundo !-Nick parou para respirar. Nossa, desde quando ele falava tanto assim?

-Peraí Nick, como é que é ?!-Trubel começara a ofegar, de medo. Ela nem queria pensar na reação de Nick se ele soubesse que ela sabia que Juliett estava viva. Provavelmente nunca mais falaria com ela. E isso seria ainda pior, porque a garota sempre se sentia segura com Nick e sempre achava que ela não merecia a amizade dele. - Isso é brincadeira, né, Nick ? E se a Juliette já ter descoberto onde você está agora ? E se ela já souber que eu estou com você ? E se ela já souber do bebê ou de... você morando com a Adalind ?-Trubel começara a perguntar rapidamente a Nick, e muito assustada com medo do pior acontecer a qualquer momento, mesmo ela e Nick sendo grimms.

-Trubel, me escuta. Ei, olha pra mim.-Nick disse á Trubel, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota, fazendo ela levantar a cabeça. Nick vira algumas lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ele não gostava de ver Trubel assim. Ela ficava mais bonita ainda sorrindo.- Não tem como a Juliette descobrir onde estamos ou como chegar até nós quatro, okay ? E se ela ou as gangues aparecerem, eu nunca, nunca, nunca deixaria nada e nem ninguém te machucar, tá bem ?-Nick acrescentou, abraçando Trubel, agora com mais cuidado, por causa dos machucados nas costas dela, que ela ainda dizia que estavam doendo.

Trubel realmente não merecia a amizade e o carinho que Nick dava a ela. Desde que se conheceram, o que ela tem feito por ele ? Nada, além de, literalmente, trazer encrenca para o melhor amigo, como o seu apelido diz. Mas ver que apesar de tudo e apesar de ter matado Juliette, Nick ainda estava do lado dela, como sempre.-Obrigada, Nick. Por tudo.-Trubel disse á Nick, ainda chorando nos braços do amigo.-De nada, garota, você é minha melhor amiga, lembra ? -Nick ficara um pouco mais calmo, ao ver que Trubel estava ficando um pouco melhor.

Ao olhar a moto de Trubel, Nick teve uma ideia, que com certeza, também iria animar a garota.-Eu estava aqui pensando,.. Depois que você estiver cem por cento e essa euforia das gangues tiver acabado, topa um passeio de moto comigo ?-Nick perguntou a Trubel, com um enorme sorriso, tentando animar a melhor amiga. Trubel logo se animou com a ideia, como ele previu, rindo. -Desde quando se interessa por motos, Nick ? Claro que tou dentro !-Trubel disse á Nick, dando um soquinho no ombro dele, agora mais animada. Como Trubel ainda sentia dor enquanto andava, Nick a carregou no colo e, sem fazer barulho, os dois entraram de novo dentro de casa e Nick colocou a amiga na cama, com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto.

-Ei, quer que eu fique aqui com você ? Até seu sono chegar ?-Nick perguntou a Trubel, sentando do lado dela e passando um braço pelas costas dela, deixando que a garota apoiasse a cabeça em seu peitoral forte(N/A : Invejaaaa ) , para dormir melhor.-Tudo bem.-Trubel disse á Nick de volta, sentindo os olhos fecharem, assim que se recostara em Nick, se sentindo segura junto do melhor amigo. Ela agora tinha certeza que Nick era o amigo ideal para ficar do seu lado e lhe proteger de qualquer pesadelo. -Como consegue adivinhar quando tenho medo de algo e quero ficar com você, Nick ?-Trubel perguntou á Nick, soltando um leve bocejo.

-Isso se chama ''conexão de mentes'' Trubs, como o Charles Xavier, em X Men, sabe ?-Nick respondeu, rindo de leve e até ele riu da desculpa patética que usou. Na verdade, Nick sempre sabia quando Trubel precisava dele. Um desses sinais era quando a amiga chorava e sempre abraçava ele.-Não se preocupe com pesadelos, Trubel. Você está segura comigo.-Nick disse á jovem Grimm, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Era sempre ótimo ter a garota em seus braços. Sua pequena princesa guerreira, Nick não podia deixar de pensar, adormecendo com um pequeno sorriso e com Trubel tranquila em seus braços.

 _ **Eu : E é isso, galera fim da história. Ah, eu também quero um Nick pra me proteger assim de um pesadelo. *faz biquinho***_

 _ **Nick: E depois diz que me odeia.. *sorri debochado***_

 _ **Eu : Cínico ! *rosna***_

 _ **Nick : É, Mione, admite de uma vez que você me ama.*pisca travesso***_

 _ **Eu : Ai, desisto... É isso aí, galera, espero que tenham gostado da fic e espero reviews, viu ? Até a próxima ;)**_


End file.
